Disappearing Boy
by ImTheDaughterOfRageAndLove
Summary: Will has a surprise for Johnny and Tunny, but Johnny ends up getting a bigger surprise than he could have ever imagined...rated for slash.
1. Chapter 1

Johnny walks along a lonely road, until St. Jimmy shows up from across the alleyway. They hold hands as they walk home to Jingletown. As always, Johnny receives weird looks from the people around him; they must not be used to him having an imaginary friend yet. The couple finally arrives home after their long walk, to find Will and Tunny on the couch, drinking beer and playing Call of Duty- what else is new?

"Hey guys, me and Jimmy are gonna be in the other room, k?" says Johnny.

Will and Tunny shrug their shoulders as Johnny walks to the other room. Tunny turns to Will and asks, "Man, it sucks how he went all crazy like that."

"Yeah I know. He really thinks St. Jimmy is real. No wonder Whatsername left him…"

"I thought she left him 'cause of the heroine…"

The intensity of the game distracts the two from continuing their conversation, but Johnny hears everything. In a sad voice he says, "I hate that no one really believe you're real except me."

Jimmy touches his shoulder and says, "Don't worry. As long as you think I'm real, I will be…"

"Huh, what was that?"

"Oh, nothing, y-yeah, it sucks."

"Sometimes I wonder if you are. I mean, no one else claims to see or hear you, so maybe you _are_ just a figment of my imagination…"

"No! Don't say that! I _am_ real!"

"Okay, okay! Of course you're real..."

_Knock, knock, knock_.

Will and Tunny hear some commotion in the other room. Concerned for their friend, they walk inside to find Johnny yelling at the wall. Tunny walks over to him and says, "I know you think he's real and everything, but you have to let it go."

Will adds in, "Yeah, plus, me and Heather have a surprise planned for you two."

Johnny asks, "Really, you got something for me?"

"Well _I_ didn't get it. But you have to try not to scare them away. Just wait 'till tomorrow, you two. Or, erm, _three_."

Will and Tunny exit the room as Tunny persists to figure out the surprise. As it gets late and they begin to wind down for bed, Johnny talks to St. Jimmy. "Wow, a surprise. I wonder what it could be…"

"Wouldn't it be a surprise if everyone could see me?"

"Yeah, that would be something. But it's okay. You're my friend and I shouldn't have to prove you're real to anyone else."

"Yeah, sure...It's getting late Johnny. You should get some sleep."

"You're right. See you tomorrow," he replies, looking at the clock sitting on his night-stand.

"Oh Johnny, one more thing."

"Yes Jimmy?"

"Thanks for believing in me."

They get into bed as the moon goes down and they fall asleep…


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rises in Jingletown, and everyone starts to slink out of bed- except Johnny, who had a late night. He spent most of his night trying to guess Will and Heather's surprise. Meanwhile, in the center of the town, a bus stops by and drops off two people, who seem foreign to the city.

Will is waiting for the people to get off the bus. He seems eager to meet and welcome his guests into town. "So great you two could come. Johnny and Tunny are gonna be so surprised," Will says, as he takes their bags and walks them to the house. Upon entering, they're greeted by Heather.

"Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you," Heather says, shaking the visitors' hands.

Just then, Tunny walks out of his room and sees his surprise. "Oh my God! Extraordinary Girl?" Tunny exclaims as he runs into her arms. "Wow, I can't believe you're back from the military so early. I thought you weren't gonna be back for another six months."

Extraordinary Girl starts to tear as she hugs him and says, "They released me early. I wanted to come back to surprise you…and look who I brought with me."

Tunny looks to the side and sees a girl standing by Extraordinary Girl with a purple streak in her hair, whom he can't recall the name.

"I thought I'd give Johnny another chance," says Whatsername.

Will cuts in, "He's gonna be so surprised when he sees you. His room's down the hall to the left."

The rest of the group catches up in the living room while Whatsername walks down the hall to Johnny's room. Suddenly, they hear Whatsername scream from Johnny's room. They run in to the other room to find her freaking out. She screams, "What is that guy doing in Johnny's bed?"

Johnny and Jimmy finally wake up from all the screaming. They see everyone has surprised looks on their faces. "Hey guys, what's everyone doing in my room?" Johnny asks groggily.

Whatsername seems the most shocked out of everyone. She walks over to his bed, sits down, and asks, "What's this guy doing in your bed?"

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're here!" He jumps up to give Whatsername a hug, while she's frozen in disbelief. "You remember St. Jimmy, right? Wait, you can see him? Finally!"

The group stares in awe as Johnny hugs St. Jimmy. Whatsername is so beside herself she has to step outside. Heather goes to comfort her, mumbling, "I guess he really wasn't crazy…"

Will walks over and demands to know what's going on.

"It's just as I explained when we first got home," Johnny says. "When I went away on that road trip, I met St. Jimmy. He helped me deal with all my problems. I got to meet Whatsername. Some people told me I was crazy and that Jimmy wasn't real. But I didn't believe them. How could an imaginary friend affect me so much?"

Will cuts in, "Enough with the monologue, all that matters is that he's here now and we all know you haven't lost it. I just don't know how we can see him now."

Tunny answers "That doesn't matter, as long as Johnny's happy, right?"

St. Jimmy turns to the side and maniacally laughs to himself.

"Dude, what was that laughing about," Tunny asks to Jimmy.

St. Jimmy jumps up and says, "Let's change the subject. Hi, I'm Jimmy. We haven't gotten a chance to officially meet." He puts out his hand to Tunny and when Tunny goes to take his hand, he gets zapped by one of those hand buzzers that Jimmy happens to be wearing. He laughs along with Johnny, who jumps in and says, "Wow that was funny Jimmy. Hey, let's go out so we can introduce you to everyone else who said I was crazy."

"That's a great idea Johnny, let's get outta here." They hold hands and walk outside past Whatsername and Heather, who walk back inside. Everyone is so confused as to what just happened. Heather finally breaks the silence, "What just happened here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy and Johnny leave the house to walk around town. The people of Jingletown are more shocked than ever now that they know Johnny hasn't gone crazy. Johnny is a bit upset about the weird looks from everybody.

"Jimmy, I'm happy everyone can see you and all, but I hate how everyone is staring at us like you're some sort of freak."

Jimmy is quick to console him. "I agree. They wanted proof that I existed, and now they have it. This will never make my plan be a success."

"I don't know what you mean by all this 'plan' stuff, but I'm going to fix it." Johnny grabs Jimmy's hand and pulls him toward the center of town. He gathers some crates, stacks them up and stands on them. "Attention people of Jingletown!" Johnny exclaims, "I'm sure most of you have already seen my friend. And now you can see with your own eyes that he is real and I am not crazy!"

More and more people gather as Johnny makes his speech. Jimmy seems really touched by all this attention.

"For those of you who don't know, his name is Jimmy and he will be staying here from now on. I want everybody to politely welcome him to town and make friends with our new neighbor!"

The people in town are all in agreement and warmly welcome Jimmy with hugs and kind words. Once the crowd clears, Jimmy and Johnny are alone again and Johnny continues to introduce Jimmy to more people.

"I really liked how you did that for me. I can't tell you how much it means to have people believe in me," Jimmy says with an evil face on.

Johnny answers, "It's not a problem at all. I'm happy to have people believe in you too. I like how my best friend can be welcomed in town." They smile at each other and continue their romantic walk. "Oh and by the way, did you happen to get taller?" asked a suspicious Johnny.

Jimmy acts startled and answers, "Oh, um, er… NO! I mean, I'm just wearing my kiss boots today! Yeah, that makes sense right?"

Johnny is too happy to question Jimmy's weird answer, so he just says, "Oh yeah. You and your tall boots, I swear someday you're going to twist your ankle in those."

Jimmy is relieved that Johnny bought that answer, and they start to walk home.

The couple finally gets back to the house after a long day of meeting and greeting. Johnny says, "This is weird, everyone should be home now, but all the lights are off." When he turns the light switch on, they're greeted by a big "SURPRISE!" All of their friends are there wearing party hats and holding champagne glasses. There is a big banner that says: "WELCOME HOME JIMMY!"

Jimmy steps forward and says "Aw guys, you didn't have to do this for me." (With a face that says "yes, they should have.")

Heather walks forward and begins to speak to Jimmy. "We all felt so bad for not believing in you. And although we don't really understand how this whole thing happened, if you're a friend of Johnny, you're a friend of ours."

Will pops open a bottle of champagne and pours some for everybody. "Welcome home, Jimmy," Will says as he hands each of them a glass. "Cheers!" Everybody taps their glasses together and drinks in honor of Jimmy's arrival.

The group parties hard all night, especially Whatshername who seems oddly disgruntled about something. After a long night, everyone decides to go to bed at around three in the morning. Jimmy follows Johnny into their room. Johnny takes full advantage of all the booze his friends have bought, and is highly intoxicated. Jimmy lays back a bit and drinks mostly soda. Johnny starts to mutter to Jimmy.

"Aren't our friends so great? I…I love those guys. Don't you?"

"Yeah they're great. And with all the love, acceptance and affection I'm getting from them, I'll be all powerful in no time."

"You're funny Jimmy, I like you. You're a great guy. Oh by the way, have you been working out? You, you seem more bulky."

"Yes Johnny, with the weights that are just laying around this tiny dump we live in." Jimmy says sarcastically.

Johnny blurts out a few more words that are incomprehensible and stumbles into bed. But what Johnny doesn't realize is that Jimmy indeed does have some sort of evil aura coming off of him. Something neither that Johnny nor the group can sense.

Meanwhile, Whatsername sits awake with a bottle of champagne in her hand. She is very disturbed about something, so she decides to take out her journal and scribble something down. _"Dear Journal, I've been in Jingletown for a week now, and frankly, I thought I would be more excited. Heather has been a great host, and the guys have been super nice, but I thought I would have more alone time with Johnny. I know I was harsh on him when I dumped his ass, but I was willing to patch things up with things him and pick up where he left off. Instead, hes spending all his time with this St. Jimmy dude. Everyone is accepting him with open arms, but im not falling for it. After all, He is the reason why Johnny started doing heroine. Something just isn't right about him."_ Too drunk to do anything else, she takes one final swig of champagne and crawls into bed.


End file.
